Loves me Not
by Devina Dela Strange
Summary: Bridget and Jacob once had something. Then Bridget moved away. Bella Swan showed up and hurt Jacob, then left. Now Bridget is back, and she's running for her life. What is after her? And what's with the story of the great creator?Rated M for blood
1. Chapter 1

**Preface/Prologue:**

"Who are _they_?" Embry snorted as he bit into a burrito as he, Quil and Jacob were walking back to Jacob's house.

"Looks like some new people in town," Quil stated as the large U-Haul truck was in the drive-way. A green van had opened it's side doors and two boys got out from the back while two older boys got out of the front seats. Pulling up behind them was a blue Subaru outback where a woman, the mother they assumed, got out of the car as a girl, the daughter, got out of the passenger side. Jumping out of the U-Haul was the father, they assumed.

"Large family," Embry frowned, "Like we don't have enough people here as it is."

"Really!" Quil agreed, "So who's going to be the one to go introduce them to the pretty girl?"

Jacob walked from the other side of Quil over towards the new family, "Hey! I saw her first, Jake!" Embry called out as Jacob laughed, pulling back his long black hair.

"Do you need any help?" Jacob asked, trying to be smooth to the daughter who looked to be around his age.

She turned, her eyes as black as her hair as they scanned his face, "And you would be..."

"Jacob, Jacob Black," he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a small bow of her head as she shook his hand. "I'm Bridget."

"Bj, is this guy messing with you?" the tallest of the four boys asked walking over. He set down what appeared to be a heavy box, and walked over, setting an hand on his sisters shoulder. The two looked very alike, although Bridget had a softer face, and her brother's was scarred across one eye and over his nose to his cheek, causing his right eye to remain closed and his eye brow to missing a large chunk.

"No, he was just asking for help," Bridget said looking down at her hands.

"If you haven't noticed, we have plenty of help," the older brother sneered, "We don't need your help."

He pulled Bridget away from Jacob and picked up the box with one hand, as if showing off that they didn't need help and that they were strong enough themselves. Jacob stared oddly at them before returning to Embry and Quil. "What was that all about?" Quil asked, curious as to what the guys problem was.

Jacob looked back over, watching one of the other brothers grab the box that Bridget had pulled out of the truck, and took it into the house. "Bj, why don't you just go set up your room?" the youngest looking boy suggested. He was still taller than Bridget, although not by much. She frowned and made her way into the two story house.

That night, Jacob left his house and went over a couple blocks where she had lived. He saw her window open, her curtains drawn back and she was reading on her window sill with a light shining down on it. Jacob smiled to himself before looking around, making sure no one else was around before he went over and saw that he was able to reach the window as it was on the first floor.

"Hey," he said, startling her. She looked up from her book over towards him.

"Hey," she said in a hushed whisper, "I don't think you're suppose to be out past curfew," she told him as she closed her book and set it to the side.

He shrugged, "I didn't think we got to really be properly introduced."

"I thought we were," she told him, "Jacob Black."

The way she said his name made him smile uncontrollably. She smiled too, liking his.

"What's with your brother? Why didn't he want you to talk to me?" Jacob asked her.

"He's protective," she stated simply, "It's rare for a girl to be born in my family, especially if there's all ready three boys born. They'd need a fourth son, and not a daughter."

"Where are you from?" Jacob asked curious.

"South-East Washington. I'm part of the Chelan tribe," she explained, "But, some stuff was going on there so we left before my family was messed up with it."

"Well, I'm glad your here now," Jacob said cheesy. She let out a small laugh, covering her mouth as she did so.

There came a noise from down the hall, "Oh, no. You need to go," she said panicked, "If Vince sees you, he'll go insane."

"Oh," Jacob frowned.

"I'm sorry," she frowned apologetically as footsteps came closer to her door, "Quickly, go!"

He turned and began to leave, not wanting her to get in trouble. "Jacob!" she hissed loud enough for him to hear before he left completely. He turned back, and rushed back, "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Of course!" he told her. She smiled before waving him off. When he got back to the road he saw her door open and she was back to reading a book. She looked up to see her scarred faced brother, Vince, had entered into her room.

For the next year, Jacob was found visiting her every night, even occasionally inside her room, or the two walking around town while her family thought she was in bed, asleep. During the day, they stayed clear of each other, Jacob not wanting her to get in trouble, and Bridget not wanting anything to happen to Jacob.

It wasn't until one time, Jacob showed up, her window was closed, and the lights were out. He tapped on the window, and it opened, Bridget's soft weeping could be heard. Jacob pulled himself up quickly through the window and sat on her bed, "What's wrong, Bridget?"

She huffed and sobbed before stating, "I'm moving again."

"Where too?" Jacob asked, shocked by the news.

"I don't know, they won't tell me," Bridget told him, "I think they know, Jacob."

"So they're going to move away because of me?" Jacob asked, a little hurt showing through on his face.

"No, Jacob, it's not because of you," she said engulfing him in a hug, "It's because of me."

"Bridget, what do you mean?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked, a little upset.

"Nobody is suppose to know..." she shivered, "Lance is coming, you might want to leave..."

He nodded and climbed out the window before leaning back in a bit, "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't think so, Jacob Black," she said with a shake of her head. He looked away but she leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry."

And he left, not looking back as he walked home that night. He was only fifteen, but he had the first taste of falling in love. Her name was Bridget Jay Jones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything relating to it. I own Bridget and her family.  
Author's Note: Chelan is pronounced "Sha-lan" just to let you know. They are a tribe in the South-East Washington on a reservation there. If you are Chelan, cool. I am not, so don't take anything I saw about the Chelan tribe to be accurate or true. This is merely a fanfiction. I know a new one, but this is the result of listening to t.A.T.u. for hours on end and hearing the song, "All About Us" many times. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

The scream echoed throughout the small reservation. Coming from inside a small house was the scream, the walls covered in a thick coat of fresh blood. Hanging from the middle of the ceiling where the ceiling fan was once hanging now hung a body, black hair falling out of the once neat braided bun, the face so mauled that it was unrecognizable. A large pool of blood was growing as it dripped from the impaled body hanging, in its torso was the ceiling fan.

Decorating the side of the railing from the second floor to the first was parts of an older mans body, the blood splattered across the stairs as each peice was hung as if a christmas decoration in the Holiday season. Now, a leg, an arm, a knee cap, a neck, all hung from every other railing. At the end of the railing was the head, hanging as the final peice of decoration. Lying on the coffe table was the old mans chest, ripped open, and his organs and intestines sprawled onto the couch and floor, as if carelessly thrown to the side like wrapping paper on a present.

The one that had screamed was a dark haired teenager with just as dark eyes who had just turned on the light in the home as she walked in from the backyard through the kitchen. She wanted to faint, but forced herself to stay concious as she looked around, the message finally being spotted on the opposite wall, written in the blood of her parents. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat before she opened her eyes and read the blood:

_Daughter of the Chief, the demon of all demons, the girl that should not have existed, the girl with four brothers- four protectors, the girl that should not exist. Beware, we come for you. Beware, this is only the beginning. Beware, and watch your back. Beware, because your existence will soon end._

The girl began to choke back sobs and shudders as she turned around, hearing a noise come from upstairs before her brothers old soccer ball rolled down the stairs. She held her breath, they were still in the house. Before she could think, her legs reacted and began to run out of the house and away from the reservations. Her blood was pulsing loud and hard as she ran, hardly breathing as everything became a blur around her.

She let out a scream as she ran, trying to free her of what was not imprinted on her mind. The blood, the bodies, the message, the life that should not have been brought into the world. She continued to scream, the birds taking flight and animals running out of her way. Her screams died out into sobs and cries, an occasional scream emitting from her throat as she continued to run.

**.:X:.**

Bridger looked around. She didn't know where she was at. Surrounding her was woods, but that was a majority of what she knew. She couldn't locate where she was at. She had finally calmed down, reality fading away from her, and she felt like it was all a dream. She could, however, feel another presence. The stench of blood had stained her nostrils and she was sure she had a mix of her own blood melted into there. She looked at her arms and legs, cut from falling and hitting trees and bushes.

She was panting as she looked away, everything was still a blur as she stumbled around, trying to find a way out of the woods and onto a forest. She didn't think she'd be able to fight off whatever it was that was there. She bit her lip, praying to the great creator that it wasn't vampires, but she had a sickening feeling that it was. When five pale faced vampires jumped out in the shadowed clearing, Bridget felt her heart drop into her stomach. This was exactly what she needed.

"She looks so frightened," one hummed out, "She's not stable, Marcox."

"All the better," a pale faced man said, his blood red eyes landing on her.

"Dyxie, control yourself," the woman shot, a hiss of sorts coming from her, "Her blood just seems so jumping, pulsing out of her body."

"Doxie, you're one to talk," the one the woman had hissed at stated, "She looked so young, how old do you think she is?"

"Only seventeen," Doxie stated, "That's what it says in her memories."

"You can read memories?" Bridget asked, her voice surprising calm, despise the battle of emotions surging inside.

"Yes, like the one you have right now, your father disembodied and sprawled out across the house while your mother was impaled with a ceiling fan... The soccer ball coming down the stairs, the thought that the ones who killed your parents were upstairs," she stated, Bridget shuddering at the memory she was trying to forget.

"If you want to kill me, I don't know what your waiting for," Bridget said, deciding that if she had killers after her, she'd rather be killed by a vampire than the unknown.

"Oh? So you want to die?" Marcox mused, "Why, then we must do as you wish."

Bridget closed her eyes as she felt Marcoxs' cold hands landing on her shoulders. She tried to hide the shiver of the icy hands touching her as she shut her eyes tight. He lowered himself to his willing victim and pierced her skin with his fangs. Bridget bit back a scream as she heard the sound of her blood being sucked from her veins. Marcox soon sprang back, the sound of growling wolves came, and soon a pack of six wolves showed up from behind the trees.

She fell foward, one of the wolves lowering himself to catch her on their back as the other five chased the five vampires, each one taking their own. The sixth wolf who had Bridget on his back left in the opposite direction. Bridget was out cold, as if she was dead, and didn't move from the wolf's back as it ran carefully through the forest to a reservation where the wolf set down the girl and changed into human form, gathering a pair of shorts from a bag in the woods and picking the girl up. The wolf-man didn't worry about imprinting as he had his all ready, and no longer could imprint again.

**.:X:.**

"Emily, get me some hot towels and a bucket," Sam Uley told his fiance as he brought in the bitten girl. He set the girl on top of the wooden table in the dining room and set the bowl next her. He took out the hot towels and set one on her forehead where a fever had blemished through her body. He set one over the bite wound where it would draw the poison of a vampire out with the special ointment that was used in Quileute Tribe. The girl shook in random compulsions, her arms occasionally flailing out, or legs giving a jolt to the side.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked, a little shocked that this girl was still alive.

"She was bitten by a vampire and he was in the midst of having her blood drained when the pack showed up," Sam explained to her. He held the girls arms down to prevent her from hurting herself or anything else. It was almost appearing epileptic movements, but Sam knew it was from the vampires posion. It was only an hour later when the wolf pack entered Sam's house.

"Paul's hurt," one frowned, "He attempted to take on two vampires at once."

"I'll get right to that," Emily nodded going to get more hott towels with ointments to get the poison out.

"She's still alive?" the only girl in the wolf pack asked.

"Amazingly," Sam said glancing over to the girl, "I found this on her though," he tossed the wallet to the pack leader, a tall, dark and well built dark haired boy. "Her name is Bridget Jones."

"Wow," he said looking at it, "Haven't seen her in a while."

"What do you mean, Jacob?" the girl asked.

"It means a couple years ago, Bridget moved away. She use to live in La Push," he looked up to his friends Embry and Quil, who nodded, remembering.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, I do not own Twilight. I hate Twilight. Fair enough.  
Author's Note: The beggining part was rather uck for me to write. My roommate suggested I use it and write an original fiction, but I don't know. There's going to be a lot of blood, guts and death in the story, just to let you know. Someone might die. This isn't going to be your cutsy romance story with a happy ending. :) reveiw?**


End file.
